


Tacky Plastic Mistletoe (tm)

by dominodamsel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy au, hide is a literal sunshine, the first picture is a gif lets pray it loads properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominodamsel/pseuds/dominodamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Comic, not fanfiction!) Hide and Kaneki spend Christmas together as usual, and as always, Hide only takes about half a minute to make Kaneki smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacky Plastic Mistletoe (tm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatconundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatconundrum/gifts).




End file.
